You Spin my Head Right Round
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: Review, yo!  Chapter 3 up: IT's Going Down Down...  A heated baseball game turns foul ball FAST.  Competition among teammates and vying for attention can get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is based off a comic strip I saw of Kitty taking care of Scott and scolding Emma for doing something in his head. I wish I could see the full comic, I think it was in Astonishing X-Men, but whatever, if I don't, I'll just spin a fanfic off of it.**

**You Spin my Head Right Round,**

**Right Round**

"Get out of his head."

"I-I was just trying to help."

Copper brown eyes flashed dangerously, spite and protectiveness hanging on to every inch of intent in Kitty Pryde's glare.

"Don't."

Icy blue eyes stared stunned for a moment, back at the burning coils of copper.

A man's body heaved forward on to Kitty's shoulder, as a grown man hugged close to her like a delirious little boy who had just had a nightmare, all his body weight sagging almost unconciously on her as she caressed him while giving Emma Frost a cold look that froze even the white queen.

Emma's pale eyes flicked to the extremely muscular back rippling with each breath towering on top of a very petite Kitty.

It was a rather ironic scene, the tall grown man clad in his boxers, holding onto the younger girl whose frame was quite small, and she was the one holding him up and giving the stricken man her shoulder for comfort like she would to a child.

Kitty turned and shushed the man consolably and rubbed his muscled back as she led him away from Emma.

Emma stared abashedly at the brunette holding the man she yearned for, her other colleague, and then she pointed her lashes downwards, looking down appropriately as Kitty took Scott away.


	2. Baby Right Round When You Go Down

**Author's Note: Be a champ and review please! Thank you.**

**Debates-**

**Baby Right Round, When you go Down, When you go Down, Down**

Celeste, one of the identical blonde five-in-one, telepathically said to the fused minds of her sisters, '_Miss Frost has broken contact. Something is happening where she is.'_

Her other twin, Mindee, reported, _'Something about Mister Summers._' She vacantly twirled a strand of her dark blonde hair and her eyes glistened white all over.

The third of the decreased three-in-one, Phoebe; resumed seriously, '_She's horribly in love with him. Love is the stupidest thing I ever heard of._'

Celeste agreed telepathically, '_Look at what it did to Esme. Miss Frost should be setting an example.'_

Mindy almost darkly intoned blankly and innocently, '_Her thoughts of him during class are often sweaty and inappropriate.'_

***X***

**(X holding up pom poms! Tehehe.)**

"Of course, Kitty thinks I'm mentally controlling everything you say ..." said Emma Frost, the still newly appointed headmistress of Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. Her arm went up and she placed a light touch of her fingertips to her lover's arm.

She looked straight into the red sunglasses over Scott Summers' eyes. He smiled at her for a moment, and then looked concerned. "…But you're not, right?"

The platinum blonde narrowed her glass light blue eyes and pouted slightly in a cold expression and retorted, "You will never see me naked again."

The petite brunette girl standing off to the side tapping furiously through a computer shuddered blatantly and shot out, "Really now? Scott, can Angelina Jolie over here keep it in her...garters or whatever she's wearing as pants? For once? I'm trying to focus on finding out where the security was infiltrated."

Scott made a noise of protest and squirmed in his swiveling chair as he faced the bluish glow of the computer screen.

Hanging an arm languidly over the side of a chair next to his, Emma Frost snapped, "Clever Katherine, reference me to a home wrecker sex icon. I prefer to think myself more akin to Grace Kelly, instead of a bombshell."

Kitty's pink lips curved into a smile and she taunted, "Hah, well I can see why. Grace Kelly did often speak with a faux British accent too, in her movies. It is also known that Grace Kelly has said that she loves sex. Apparently she was a nymphomaniac too!"

Scott looked even more uncomfortable in his chair and strapping uniform. He mumbled something manly and indistinct to which Kitty ignored and Emma merely cast a wary sidelong glance to him.

"Goodness, Katherine, isn't it time for you to go drink your milk and arsenic?"

Scott made another strangled noise before cutting the tension shared between the two young women as they glared fiercely at each other.

"Look, I know what this is all about and I want you two to stop it. It was just a stupid break down I had, and Kitty I don't blame Emma for anything that happened and I appreciate you looking out for me, but this snarky bickering has got to stop. I can take care of myself so don't worry."

Kitty rolled her eyes and sniffed, "You really don't ever get what this is all about. Like how this succubus woman brain washed you, ruined your relationship with Jean, and isn't even letting her rest in her own freshly dug grave."

Emma could not help but pick up a stray thought from Scott grumbling in his head, '_How many times will we have to bury her?'_

Scott's face remained stoic and he sighed, "I value your loyalty to Jean and the team, Kitty, but you and Emma need to start working together, on the same team as well."

Kitty's pretty little features drew together in scrutiny and she dead panned, "It's amazing how one person holds such a grand title but commands such little respect. She forgets to put clothes on every day."

Emma's cruel mouth twitched irresistibly and she said, "The only person whose opinion I care for around here doesn't seem to mind how I dress or not dress."

Kitty furiously glared intently at her work on the computer and declared, "The objective is complete."

***X***

Scott briskly opened the door to Emma Frost's bedroom after checking her office to find it empty, and smiled disarmingly when her silver eyes met his ruby-encased ones.

He let himself in and quirked a silky brow over the ridge of his sunglasses.

"So, Ms. Frost, do you really take breaks in diamonds?"

Emma coldly regarded him and looked away. Scott grimly approached her and softly stroked the cold and hard exterior of the diamond covering on her glittering body.

He knew that there was an unhappy reason behind her taking on her diamond form as it was a defense mechanism and used by her when she wanted to get away from her own head and feeling any undesirable emotions.

She turned from him but he rubbed her shoulders and thawed warmth to the touch, and she released her diamond form and looked back into his face with her natural pale blue eyes, which were glistening wet.

He leaned down towards her and continued to caress her and hold her close to him.

Emma surrendered to his grazes and felt the guilt seeping in her at recalling how Scott had been so vulnerable and helpless as some other strange power had affected his mind in an attack of his psychosis.

She recalled the images of seeing him, his face hidden and buried in Kitty's neck and shoulder, as Kitty looked at Emma like Emma was the cause of this pain in Scott's mind and someone whom Scott should detest.

All she had wanted to do was protect him, to genuinely help him and ease the trauma striking him.

Now she was being looked at like she was the enemy again. Well, she was used to those, but still, for the first time, she felt a sense of unease in her confidence. Was Scott Summers really her soft spot? The White Queen did not have weaknesses.

Especially not in any subject such as love or romance. She was a diamond! She was, in definition, her own best friend. Diamonds are simply glamorous, cold, hard, and expensive. They don't feel the trivia of emotions.

This led her to think back to a time when Jean Grey had been alive at some point or another, and she had mentally destroyed Emma in a psychic battle over Scott Summers in question.

Nothing could match the fury of Jean plus the Phoenix, and her poisonous wrath and natural rage at finding out about Emma's psychic affair with her precious husband.

She really did not leave any mercy for Emma, thus, Emma also recalled a time after that when she was so weak that she confessed to everything with no pride nor dignity left.

She had cried out to a somber Logan, "Why did I have to fall in love with Scott bloody Summers?"

That was the first time she had allowed herself to outwardly admit that she had in fact fallen in love.

That is why Scott had found her sitting straight up in a white egg chair, completely glazed over and numbed by the metaphysics of her diamond form.

Even now, Emma felt even more hurt as she was also using her defense mechanism of pushing those she cared about, away, and inevitably trying to hurt Scott and treat him badly.

She shuddered, "It's just been a long week. I've never minded before, but, sometimes it gets to me and. Oh…I just feel so alone at times and-and like I will always be a stranger and outsider. I will always be an outsider."

Scott held her chin up to gaze into her weary eyes, and then he reached for her lips with his own and stated, "Well, you'll never be an outsider with me. Ever."

Emma smiled with his own smirking lips as he kissed her and that was that.

She leaned into him and his warm and strong embrace, and in the same way that she often came and went in his head without his permission nor him minding, he made her feel safe, protected, and gave her what comfort he could, without asking for her consent.

She kissed him slowly and muttered, "Why I find such patently idiotic chivalry a turn-on is truly a mystery to me."

He kissed her neck chillingly and she involuntarily shivered, and groaned, "I…have to go teach my next Ethics class."

Scott murmured against her collarbone, "Go, you'll be late."

She closed her eyes and played with the strings at the front of her corset, which held it tied on her, and then tugged at the ribbon, untying the knot holding her bustier together.

"I'd rather not. Those brats never have their minds on my lessons. What goes on in their minds during Ethics 101 can become quite unbearable after a certain amount of exposure."

Scott smiled and kissed a spot lower than her collar bone, and tried to retie the ribbon that had been holding her corset on. "Well, I don't know how I would be able to keep my mind on Ethics when my teacher looks like you."

She lightly slapped his hands away from the loosened ribbons and she teased, "I didn't mean that their thoughts were disturbingly on me… It's more of what they think and daydream about you… That Alison Blair and her little friends have quite a vivid imagination and it all but either sends me over the edge or disturbs me like no other. If I have to hear another thought about what they'd like to do with Cyclops' one-eyed monster and those impeccable abs of yours, I might just go crazy and go on a mass homicidal streak in the classroom. Darling, please don't make me go."

Scott grunted, "I can't make you do anything, can I sweetheart?"

Emma leaned in and bit his lower lip and grinned evilly, "Actually…there are some things beyond my control that only you can make me do."

With a shove, she had him sprawled on his back on her bed and proceeded to straddle his waist while running her hands over his chest and torso under his shirt.

Scott groaned, "It's so hard to make responsible leader decisions and assume responsibility when you're like this."

She bent down and murmured into his ear after giving it a playful nip, "Darling, we both agreed that I know what's best and what we all really want. This is just another moment when I'm giving you what you really want. Isn't life so much more fun when you don't have to be responsible?"

He wriggled under her and sighed, "You mean what it's like to be insane? Sure, Emma. You _drive_ me insane."

She scrunched up her nose and whispered, "Good. That doesn't even compare to what you do to me."

*X*

The few students who did show up for their Ethics class with Ms. Frost, were ecstatic to find that their teacher was not there on time, and if she did not show up, then there would be no class to endure.

Ray and Kurt cheered aloud at seeing the empty desk where their headmistress taught from and high fived one another. "No class today! Ms. Frost is mysteriously absent."

Pixie rolled her eyes and pouted, "We all know what that means. She gets stricken ill quite a lot these days."

Alison commented, "I don't blame her. I would too if I had a boy toy like Mr. Fucking Summers. He makes me so horny!"

The three-in-one Stepford Cuckoos looked at one another and Celeste drawled, "If Ms. Frost catches you saying that one more time, your sexual interests will be the opposite of a physique like Mr. Summers."

Alison turned with a toss of her blonde waves and laughed, "Oh boohoo, Celeste, sucks that Mommy's boy toy is Mr. Summers huh? I know as prude as you three are that you like to watch him in all of our minds. If mother catches these, then its triple DR Sessions, huh?"

The three identical clones haughtily warned, "Ms. Frost is not to be called our mother. And we do not like boys. They suck. We only appreciate Mr. Summers for being so nice to us…And gentlemanly and for not sucking."

Jubilee sighed dreamily, "I wonder what they're doing right now."

Northstar joined in, "Mr. Summers can make me sick anytime! If I were Ms. Frost, I'd never show up, with Cyclops at my disposal. She doesn't deserve him. She's such an evil whore."

Kurt grimaced as did Sam. The other boys fantasized for a few moments but then left to ditch the class, predicting that their teacher would probably not be able to show up today at all.

As if on cue, every resident of the mansion, including the ones in the near-empty class, gasped and were taken by a spasm of an unworldly feeling that had them feeling powerless, high, and surreal.

A scream rang shrilly and loudly in all of their ears, whether it was actually heard or telepathically induced, was not certain.

The three Stepford Cuckoos did not react as the others did, clutching themselves, shivering uncontrollably, and drawn to their knees, but they did have three identical nose bleeds, and their eyes surged all white for a moment.

Karma gasped, "W-What is this? A-are we being attacked?"

Alison moaned and cried out, "God dammit, I think Ms. Frost just projected her orgasm, without knowing it again!"

Northstar screamed, "God, this is terrible and yet so amazing!"

When the psychic wave subsided, the students sat panting and gasping and cursed their psychic teacher and her lover for being so amazing in bed that sometimes Ms. Frost, without knowing or intending to, often felt such a tremendous wave of passion that she could not contain it and was powerless to control her projection of such a sensation.

Of course, nobody mentioned it and Ms. Frost only had to curiously endure the strange looks and thoughts the other team members gave to her after such incidents.

Only once when it became a problem, did Ororo try to bring it up, but it was clearly too awkward for Storm, and so she only blushed whenever she saw Scott, who did not know of this either.

**A.N.: Don't forget to review!**


	3. It's Going Down Down

**A.N.: To the anonymous reviewer; Thanks for your reviews! Sorry about the confusion, but I was pretty confused too hehe, hope the second installment cleared things up! Glad to hear you liked it :o) Peace to you as well. I do love Emma/Scott A LOT.**

**R&R please! **

**It's Going Down Down**

**-X-**

Logan glared ferociously at the blonde in an all white X-Men baseball outfit, who was closely and obliviously staring into the ruby encased eyes of their Fearless leader.

She was standing close to his tall and lean form, muscled in his X-Men baseball tee and pants with a black baseball cap emblazoned with an X on it, resting snugly on his head of rich brown hair.

She touched his chest and smirked secretively at him as he smiled down at her, unaware of the other team members gathered around them to begin a baseball game.

These things usually got competitive.

Logan's enhanced eye went out to the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, and he felt defensive for the young woman with the auburn red hair, who was also glaring at the pair with a burning hatred as well as misery.

'_Only you of course, could make me wear a dreadful X-Men baseball uniform. Simply dreadful, darling.'_

'_And only you can make this drab get up look so damn sexy. You look astonishing in anything, Emma.'_

'_How is it that Scott Summers always knows exactly what to say to women? Let's get this ball game over with so I can quit standing around in the sun, and I can get out of these clothes. I cannot wait to ravish you now.'_

'_You woman, have a dirty mind.'_

'_Only for you. So you like the visual I have in mind?'_

'_Keep it up and I'm going to be the one ravishing YOU.'_

Emma's lips curled into a smirk and Rachel Summers swore that she could see fangs at the corner of her mouth.

Rachel gritted her teeth and curled her fist over the baseball in her hand, wanting to pitch it full throttle at the woman touching her alleged father and looking at him with smoldering looks.

Even for a telepath, it didn't take much to be able to discern what telepathic dialogue was going on between the two as they stood smiling at each other and touching one another.

Rachel turned when she felt a light hand on her shoulder, and saw her best friend Kitty Pryde give her a warning look of reassurance. Kitty also hated Emma Frost for her own reasons as well and she glared over at the pair.

In a display of affection, as the players went to their spots on the field and diamond, Emma leaned up and kissed Scott on the corner of his lips, reached up and turned his baseball cap backwards on his head.

As she pulled away, he could not resist grabbing the small of her back where her navel bearing tee stopped and revealed her navel.

He pulled her back to him and caught her full on her smug lips in a kiss, and when they pulled apart again, he just had to lean forward again and capture her in little kisses, sneaking them in quickly before he let her go.

The other X-Men cringed at the couple; while some mentally slapped themselves for thinking it was rather cute. Seeing the tall and handsome, gruff Scott Summers like this was kind of a turn on.

The game commenced with Scott as pitcher.

A tight ball formed at the side of his cheek as he chewed a big wad of Jubilee's bubblegum, which she had offered him pieces of.

He bent forward, with his arms bent and flexed, his mitt on his hand.

Pixie was first up to bat and she leaned forward with her bat resting over her shoulder, her light wings twittering on her shoulder blades, and her fuchsia hair dazzling in the sunlight under her baseball cap.

It was commonly known that she had a crush on the fearless leader, so when she bent out on purpose, sticking her rear out seductively, wiggling it when adjusting her stance, the older men groaned, and checking to see if Cyclops even noticed.

He hadn't. He had his game face on and had the ball resting in his palm behind his back.

Tabby stood behind Scott with her catcher mitt on, ready to catch any balls coming her way.

Rachel stared at her and then caught a whiff of Scott's stray thoughts.

She picked up a brief and vague memory of Jean, her mother, standing in exactly that same spot behind Scott once in a long ago game.

Scott had been pitcher then, bent forward and getting ready to pitch a fast ball.

Jean had been standing behind him with his baseball cap over her long red ponytail and she clutched at her chin pensively, standing up with her other arm with the mitt on the hand bent over her stomach. She was staring at her husband's back and had thought to him, '_Take your time, husband mine. Personally, I'm enjoying the view.'_

Rachel gasped to herself and felt a pang of great sadness at the memory and his thoughts of her mother.

She then gave Boom Boom a look as she caught her thoughts as well, and how Tabby was leaning forward eagerly, with her finger in her mouth between her teeth, looking avidly at Scott's bent form and behind, thinking among the same lines her mother had once thought to Scott.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, troubling herself with being a telepath and having to read the thoughts of people everyday who thought at least one disturbing thing about her young father.

Cyclops wound up and sent a fast ball sailing past Pixie's ear.

Pixie's wings bristled nervously and she gripped her bat tighter, smiling daringly at the pitcher, who still did not notice.

After striking Pixie out, was Rogue's turn to bat.

Rogue caught the ball after strike two in a crack of her bat and it hurtled straight at an outrageous speed.

Scott leapt high into the air and dove for it, landing on his front.

After the clouds of dust settled, he peeks through with his chin on the ground, and opened his mitt to find the ball rolling out.

Rogue whistled, "Nice one Slim."

Scott smiled peevishly and shrugged.

As Colossus takes his turn up to bat, the sun glints on his hard metal shell, and he misses the first pitch. Kurt shrieks, "Steeee-rike one!"

With the third swing, he gets better luck and sends it in a grand slam, earning him all the way to third base.

The game picks up the pace and it's very heated.

After the first round, the teams switch places and Scott's team is infield now.

Rachel pitches and as Scott is first up to bat, he looks disapprovingly at her t-shirt tied just below her chest and revealing her entire torso.

She grins at this and hurtles a ball at him, to which his bat connects, and he sends it all the way outfield where Bobby slides forth on an ice path, but slips and misses the wayward ball.

He quickly picks it up and throws it at Rogue who throws it to Logan who accidentally slices it in half when he reaches up for it.

Scott groans, "Rule number one: NO POWERS!"

Next is Emma and the tension is high.

Rachel bends forward in the pitcher stance her father does and pops her bubble gum, grinning cruelly and eyes focused on the White Queen.

Emma glares back and swings her bat when Rachel sends a ball whistling just past her cheek with dead on aim and accuracy, had it only been an inch to the left, it would have smacked Emma hard in the nose.

Hank catches it in his mitt and throws it back.

With the third pitch, Rachel knows just what to do.

She smirks and sends it sailing at an angle so when Emma swings for it, she falls back and flat on her ass.

Rachel is clutching her stomach and laughing so hard while Emma is sitting on the ground stunned.

Scott immediately slides towards her in the dirt and lifts her up as Emma rubs her bottom, looking sorely at Rachel.

Kitty hoots out loud as well as their team.

Emma haughtily twisted her blonde pony tail and leaned sulkily into Scott, placing her hand on his shoulder as she leaned against his chest, swiveling her hips and neck to look behind her at Rachel who is victorious.

**A.N.: Next up: Cyke's turn to bat! Conflict between father and daughter and homewrecking partner. Don't forget your reviews!**


End file.
